heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Wotan
The is an experimental ground effect machine chemical missile bomber.Heavy Object: Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m Etymology (or in Old High German) is the chief of the in . is the spear which he wields and is his horse. is a dragon which gnaws at the roots of the world tree . Design The Wotan is a huge ground effect machine 700m wide. It has an overall initial silhouette similar to a boomerang, though when it's moving the 2 floats directly below it move backwards and it begins to look like a giant ray with 2 tails.Heavy Object: Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m Track 12 Its brain missiles are nearly the same size as a large fighter at 30m. They have a single engine, but the silhouette is clearly different from any existing fighter. There is no division between fuselage and wings and the black-painted aircraft’s swollen base and sharp tip are reminiscent of a double-edged sword. Technology The Wotan is an experimental . Like a hovercraft, it can only float just off the water’s surface, but it does so at supersonic speeds. Due to its liberal use of brain missiles that are chemical missiles that rely on an oxidizer despite operating in the atmosphere, it can be classified as a ground effect machine chemical missile bomber (GEMCMB).Heavy Object: Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m Track 12 Despite its speed, since it's only hovering over the water surface, it cannot turn as sharply as a fighter.Heavy Object: Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m Track 13 Its main weapon are the more than a 100 Gungnir disposable brain missiles it carries like a mothership. Despite looking like a large, single-engine fighter, they act more like a missile and chase the target turning more sharply than any fighter would be capable of by using movements that clearly surpass the G-limits imposed by human pilots. While unmanned, they are smart enough to use chaffs and flares to shake off missiles and use their own machine gun and missiles to attack other planes, though this is more intended to reduce their freedom of movement than to take them down. As they do this, they'll approach and blow themselves up when they are in the lethal range. Once a Gungnir can't fly further, it ignites its remaining fuel and detonates its remaining explosives to try to take out the enemy with them. They form a single online weapon system with the Wotan, so they are connected to it by an electronic signal, thus their reactions are slightly slowed by a few seconds if the signal is jammed, which can be a lot of time in the world of fighters. The Wotan has extremely thick composite armor, various fire-extinguishing systems, buffering structures to divert blasts and shockwaves, etc. As a defense against missiles, the Wotan is loaded with countless amounts of chaffs and flares, releasing a ton of chaff like a storm or more than 100 flares from its surface to stop missiles from locking on. However, this is not all. The Wotan does not use any screws, bolts, columns or welding. By releasing helium or another inert gas into a vacuum through an extremely narrow pipe, the molecules are aligned in the same direction and continue to accelerate until they break the sound barrier. That is known as a supersonic molecular beam. If you rob the molecules of heat in that state, they become ultra-low temperature isolated molecules. Ultra-low temperature isolated molecules are closely related to the van der Waals force, the force that holds molecules together. By taking the narrow tubes needed to produce supersonic molecular beams and wiring them through the structure like blood vessels, it can directly strengthen the bonds between its molecules to construct that giant silhouette. This creates an ultra-solid armor practically invulnerable to conventional weapons and capable of protecting the Wotan even from Object weapons. Due to this, the temperature inside has to be brought down below -100 degrees, a vacuum has to be created, and the space inside has to be filled with helium. If the inside temperature were to be brought up, the coolant used by the Wotan would be warmed up and rendered useless, so the craft would fall apart on its own. While the armor is tough enough that you would need repeated Object-class low-stability plasma cannon shots to do this, the Wotan is vulnerable when the Gungnir launch tubes open. In order to control it, Necleka Mojito was kidnapped and used as its core. Her brain was modified and she is used like a human computer hooked up to a medical life support device with no will of her own as external electrical signals are sent in as commands. Due to the hostile environment inside, all other work is done by maintenance robots. Specifications - Wotan *Class: Ground Effect Machine Chemical Missile Bomber *Height: 43m *Length: 550m (With rear floats extended) *Width: 700m *Weight: 80,000t (Full weapon load) *Propulsion Engine: Special joint venture made Sleipnir × 8 *Top Speed: 2370km/h (With maximum ground effect) *Armament: Brain missiles, deception weapons, etc. *Crew: Necleka Mojito *Main Color: Silver Specifications - Gungnir *Height: 5.0m *Length: 26.8m *Width: 7.8m *Weight: 30.2t (Full weapon load) *Propulsion Engine: Special joint venture made níðhöggr × 1 *Top Speed: 2800km/h (With use of afterburners) *Armament: Short-range air-to-air missile x 10, 30mm machine gun x 1, deception weapons, etc. *Crew: Unmanned *Main Color: Black Background The Wotan had a laundry list of problems to solve as it was being developed: how to provide the lift to keep something that big afloat, what to do about the pilot given the insane Gs created by its movement, how to control the Gungnir high-speed high-mobility brain missiles, etc. Ultimately, the Wotan was intentionally made to fail in the world outside the Northern Restricted Zone so as to keep the status quo of the area being thought as a Galapagos that can't alter the outside world's trends. Chronology Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m The Wotan was deployed against Mariydi Whitewitch and the Ice Squadron, preventing them from bombing the hidden factory in Hvergelmir Loop by using its Gungnir missiles. Despite its almost invincible armor, Nancy Jolly-Roger discovered the weakness behind its mechanics, and Mariydi managed to destroy the Wotan by attacking the Gungnir missiles as they are leaving it, causing a chain explosion that raised the internal temperature of the mothership, rendering the coolant useless and causing the craft to fall apart on its own. References Category:Vehicles